


All I See is You

by imposibledoctor



Series: Itty Bitty Destiel Fics [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Dates, High School, Jock Dean, M/M, Nerd Castiel, Popular Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposibledoctor/pseuds/imposibledoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>moffxt said: "Teen!Destiel going on their first date to a dinner and movie. Cas is worried people will stare at them. Dean is constantly reassuring him everything will be okay during the night ;)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I See is You

It had been a week since Dean Winchester asked him out. Football player, Dean Winchester. Straight A student, Dean Winchester. Absolutely gorgeous, green eyed, Dean Winchester. Castiel still couldn’t believe that it was all real, and yet, here he was, getting ready for his first date.

 

Dean showed up at his door at 7:02, two minutes late. In those two minutes Castiel had already figured Dean changed his mind.

"Hey." Dean grinned, flashing his bright white teeth at Castiel. "You ready to go?" 

"Yeah." Cas grabbed his coat of the hook by the door and followed Dean to his beloved Impala.

Dean opened the passenger side door for Cas and he slipped in, sitting comfortably on the worn leather seats.

"Where are we going?" Cas asked after a minute of driving.

"Thought we could get some food and then go see a movie." Dean replied. "I mean, if that’s okay with you."

"Yeah that sounds fun." Cas stopped, "Dean, aren’t you a little worried?"

"Worried? Why would I be worried?" Dean asked, confused,

"I mean, you’re one of the most popular guys in school. And I am… not one of the most popular guys in school, to state it lightly. It’s Friday night. Kids from school are gonna be everywhere. Aren’t you even a little worried they’re gonna see us together?"

"Nope." Dean laughed slightly. 

"Not at all?" 

"Nope." Dean grinned, "You see, Cas, I decided that I don’t give a damn what people think or say about me. If they wanna make fun of me because I’m bi? That’s their problem. If they, for some reason, want to harass me for going on a date with a really cute guy I’ve had a crush on for two years, I could care less." Dean shrugged, "I’m gonna have fun, and no one is going to ruin my date." 

Cas blushed, only able to focus on the words “really cute guy I’ve had a crush on for two years”.

Dean parked and opened the door for Cas, and he stepped out into the parking lot. The two boys entered a small but inviting diner, finding it full of kids from school. 

"Hey, Dean!" One guy shouted from the counter. He looked like he was going to ask Dean to join his group but then noticed Castiel. He frowned slightly and turned around. 

"I told you…" Cas began.

"What? That this date was going to double as a way to weed the fake friends from the real ones?" Dean smirked as he led Cas to a table farther in the back, away from all the other teens.

The rest of the meal went surprisingly okay. Castiel forgot about all the people glancing at them, instead focusing on the green shade of Dean’s eyes. His cheeks grew deep red when Dean reached across the table and held Cas’s hand. 

"Dean…" Cas whispered.

"How many times do I have to say it, Cas? I. Don’t. Care. What. People. Think. I. Care. About. You." Dean said, almost forcefully.

Cas smiled, “I was just going to say that you have warm hands.”

 

Dean held Cas’s hand as they walked out of the diner, back to the car, and Cas decided that he couldn’t care less what people thought. Dean’s hand was warm and he never wanted to let go of it.

And he didn’t. He held it through the entirety of the movie, only to let go briefly to hold Dean’s face when they kissed at the end. And yeah, people were looking, and whispering, but that didn’t stop them from enjoying it. 

 

this one was requested by [moffxt](http://moffxt.tumblr.com/)!

_[kudos & comments appreciated! feel free to check out my [tumblr ](http://pumpkin-pie-dean.tumblr.com/)as well!]_


End file.
